


Negotiations

by maxthebd



Series: Vicarious [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Electrical Play, Kink Meme, Other, Sex Toys, this is why max should stay off of blowfish.com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxthebd/pseuds/maxthebd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Up went a manicured ginger-scattered eyebrow as his lover settled the usual "oh really" gaze onto him.</p><p>"We are not negotiating electrical play."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

John lifted the small metallic plug up into the light, a hand trailing along the dangling cord to view the connection at the end.

With wide eyes, he spun to view the younger man lounging on the couch. "Abso-fucking-lutely not."

Up went a manicured ginger-scattered eyebrow as his lover settled the usual "oh really" gaze onto him.

"We are not negotiating electrical play."

Sherlock rose from his chair, sauntering over to John and reaching past him to the power box sitting on the table. His body language told John that they were never negotiating electrical play in the first place.

That smirk on his face told him in a lusty whisper that John would be on his knees begging to climax and Sherlock would probably leave him there to write down exactly how John looked in the midst of frustration.

Gently pulling the plug out of John's hands, he plugged it into the power box and pushed the slide to a low setting. "A new company is stepping into the market." He pressed the plug to his hand and cocked his head when he felt nothing. "They think they can finally get past the plugs of last decade with these smaller, more efficiently," he pressed the plug to John's stomach, watching his lover freeze when he felt the current, "designed plugs. How dull." He tossed both the box and the plug to land somewhere in the sitting room with an awful-sounding crunch and walked over to his chair, reaching over the back to pull something from what sounded like a plastic bag.

John's mouth went dry when Sherlock turned around with the contents of the bag.

"I am curious about one thing, John," he cradled a large, stainless steel plug in his hand, marveling over the weight and sheer girth.

Swallowing hard and licking his lips, John managed to moisten his mouth enough to respond. "Do I even want to know?"

The consulting porn writer stepped into John's personal space, pulling him close with one hand and pressing the plug against John's arse. "Just how loud your screams will be when I fuck you with this?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm admitting that I wrote this in response to Songlin's [prompt](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/19743.html?thread=117775391#t117775391) on part 30.


End file.
